Primrose
Primrose is a dilute calico she-cat with yellow-orange eyes. Personality Primrose is an odd cat, to say the least; she is rather mature and independent for her age, not one to throw tantrums or get overly emotional about things, tending to simply go with the flow instead of digging her heels in or trying to get everything to go her way. She prefers to observe the happenings around her rather than to step in and directly influence things, though she has no problem with shyness or a lack of confidence - she simply finds it interesting to watch things unfold without her input. If she feels strongly about something, though, she will gladly step in to voice her opinions, having no trouble speaking up to make herself heard, or kicking the tail of anyone who ignores her or hurts her loved ones. She’s protective of her loved ones, immediately jumping in to snarl and snap at anyone who hurts someone she cares about, but she will usually let the cats she loves make their own mistakes with only a cursory warning from her, once again falling back into her passive observer behaviors when a loved one’s physical well-being isn’t in jeopardy. She has a lazy sort of ease about her that makes her seem completely unshakable and unruffled by any attempts at agitating her, usually simply shrugging things off or not replying at all, either faking sleep or staring silently until the other cat goes away. She isn’t one to lose her temper easily, usually keeping calm and levelheaded, even in a crisis, but she is definitely sharp-tongued when she feels motivated to be, capable of dishing out harsh disses, criticisms, and sarcastic remarks without hesitation to anyone that she deems annoying or stupid. Smug or self-absorbed cats are ones that annoy her the most - both because they’re obnoxious and because she has a great appreciation for the world outside of the group she lives in. She likes to ponder the world outside of the Queen Support Group’s land, and outside of the coast in general, aware as she grows older that the world has been alive far longer than she had, and will be around far longer than she ever will. She is strangely fascinated with the eternal, loving to consider things that have outlived her on both ends of her life, especially if they have done so for many others before her. As far as she’s concerned, a very large, very old rock is way more interesting than interacting with other cats - at least some of the time. She likes to think that nature is connected to living things, and gives various trinkets to the cats she cares deeply about, little objects that she says can hold the feelings of cats within them, even when they’re away, or when they’re no longer living. Though she typically comes off as lazy and uncommunicative, if prompted or excited, she is has the ability to just talk and talk and talk, barely pausing for breath as she babbles about the beauty of nature, the everlasting nature of the world around her in contrast with the mortality of living things, or anything else that catches her interest. She lives her life to the fullest, always ready to try something new and have experiences, challenging her own comfort zone, so long as something doesn’t threaten danger to her person or any of her loved ones. She also has an unshakable optimism about her, able to see everything bad in the world and still see the good in it, too, and even if she gets upset or sad, she will always look back on her actions and choose not to regret things, instead moving forward with the relentless drive to make the most of what she’s got. Moodboards Character Link! Prim/Swift Link! Theme Song